Makeshift Hearts
by Takado12
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby are best friends, till they became friends with benefits but Rigby wants to be loved, so he turns to Jeremy who treats him like a prince leaving Mordecai behind. Can Mordecai save their friendship or will he lose the love of his life? Will Rigby ever be truly happy? Slash and Lemon later, also some Jeremy and Rigby slash
1. Chapter 1 The Norm

Makeshift Heart

Chapter 1 The Norm

Rigby's POV

He pushed into me, going faster and faster I was near my limit and so was he, I finally couldn't take it anymore, he kept hitting button that made me feel lighter than air and I felt like I was about to explode, I felt the pressure build up and the tingling spreading from my groin to the rest of my body, I finally let go and climaxed with Mordecai doing the same. After climaxing, we both lay still in the bed under the covers, he was smiling and so was I but on the inside I felt used and dirty. I know that he is my best friend but I wanted more, I wanted him to actually love me and not just be his sex toy, someone to be used when needed like a tool.

I climbed over Mordecai and got dressed, _"Wait where you going?" "Out for a walk."_ Before he could say anything else I walked out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. I didn't know where I wanted to go, so I just let body go numb and I started walking in a straight line. I started to cry, I'm such an idiot, and how could I fall in love with Mordecai of all people? Why am I cursed to love him? Why do I stick around letting him use me? No matter how many times I wiped the tears, they just keep falling, not paying attention I bumped into someone. I looked up to say sorry and saw it was Jeremy, even though he and Chad replaced us for a while I personally had no bad feelings for him towards him, a week afterwards he called me and apologized and we were friends ever since, Mordecai said he didn't trust him but he never gave me a reason why.

I quickly wiped my tears and smiled, _"Rigby! Man, it's been a minute dude! How are you?"_ he picked me up and hugged me, and all of a sudden I'm crying into his shoulder. He just held me, _"Whoa Rigby what's wrong? Are you okay?"_ To be honest, I felt like I was dying inside. After my mini melt down, he let me down, _"Sorry about that Jeremy, there's been a lot on my mind and I just…" "Hey man its cool, we all have our limits. Wanna go get coffee?"_ _"Um, yeah, coffee would be nice."_ He grabbed my hand and I blushed, I'm not a baby I wanted to scream but it felt good, Jeremy unlike Mordecai made me feel like I was an adult and that I didn't make mistakes but Mordecai always treated me like a child and like I was stupid. We started walking and about 20 minutes later we were at a café, he opened the door letting me go in first,_"So Rigs, whatcha want?" "Black coffee, with extra sugar please."_ After we ordered we sat at a nearby table, and just sipped our coffee. _"So tell me Rigby, what's going on?"_ I sipped my coffee saying nothing, there was silence but not for long. _"Ok then, how is Mordecai doing?"_ The tears fell and there wasn't anything I could do to stop them, I don't even know why I started to cry again. "_You know what? Let's go to the mall." _I wiped my eyes and raised an eyebrow, _"The mall? Why?"_ he shrugged, _"Well do you have anything better to do? Or do you just not want to hang out with me?" _He started to pout and I couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, it is my day off so why not?

He smiled ,we got to talking about school and videogames and stuff when my phone rang. I looked at the screen and it read Mordecai, out of habit I was going to answer it but I sent him straight to voicemail and I turned off my phone, it's my day off, no real reason to keep it on. Plus I've had enough of that bastard for now. I turned back towards Jeremy and I couldn't help but smile. We left the café and caught a bus going into the city, once there we just strolled around window shopping and enjoying ourselves. We went to an Italian restaurant for lunch, we tried each other's food and laughed, while window shopping, I turned on my phone so I could use my camera, the screen came on and said I had 10 missed calls from Mordecai and 3 new voicemails. I put it back in my pocket a little annoyed when I saw a photo booth. I dragged Jeremy over and we took some photos, it was full of funny faces and smiles. It was close to 6 when we headed back towards the park, when we arrived he walked me to the park gate, _"Well Rigs I hope we can do this again soon."_ I nod, _"I hope so too Jerry, see you later."_ He turned around to leave, _"Wait Jeremy." _He turned back around and looked me in the eye, _"Yea Rigby?" "Thanks for today, I really needed to get out of the house."_ He smiled at me, _"Anytime Rigs, I'll text you later."_

What a day, I walked back towards the house, once I opened the door, I headed towards the kitchen for a snack when I saw Mordecai. _"So where were you?" "None of your fucking business."_ I grabbed a soda and made my way towards our room, he followed _"Dude where were you all day? I was seriously getting worried, you were gone for like 7 hours!"_ I rolled my eyes, _"I was hanging out with Jeremy." _ He squinted he clearly pissed, _"Why were you hanging out with such a poser?" "Because I can, and he's a friend."_ His jaw dropped and he looked surprised, _"Why're you friends with such a loser?"_ "I don't know Mordecai, why are you and I friends?" It took him a minute to get the question but when he did, he looked even angrier, "_Dude not cool." "No, what's not cool is you telling me who I can and can't be friends with, you don't own me! So you need to step the fuck off because you're not my boyfriend!"_ The room was quiet, so quiet that you could probably hear a feather fall or even a pin drop. Finally, Mordecai just turned around and slammed the door behind him, oh shit, what just happened? I sigh and turn facing the wall suddenly feeling very exhausted, I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Broken Cycle

Makeshift Hearts

Chapter 2 Broken Cycle

Rigby's POV

When I woke up, it was around 9-ish PM, and I started to wonder where Mordecai was. I sigh, Hey mom, who would've imagined that your oldest son would be a loser who was being used by his best friend for sex? Who knew that every single time Mordecai was finished with me that I'd cut myself? Maybe it's a really good thing I wear a lot of long sleeved shirts but most of those scars have already healed. Shaking my head, I get up from my bed and text Jeremy,

RIGBY: Hey

JEREMY: 'Sup Rigs, how are you?  
I pause before answering, because I honestly didn't know how to answer him.

RIGBY: I'm fine

JEREMY: Are you really?

RIGBY: Yes  
JEREMY: Uh-huh, if you say.

RIGBY: Well what do you want me to say? I feel like crap if you really want me to be honest!

JEREMY: I'm sorry Rigby, I didn't mean to push you into telling me, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?

RIGBY: I honestly don't know…  
JEREMY: Hmm…  
JEREMY: Hey Rigs, wanna hang later on tonight?

RIGBY: Hmm, sure but when?

JEREMY: Be ready in 2 hours!

RIGBY: Okay but where we going?

JEREMY: To a club! Pick you up at 11:30!

I roll my eyes and smile, twice in one day? Hmm, he must be falling for me. I couldn't help but giggle, finally getting up I went down the stairs toward the kitchen. Upon reaching my destination, I saw Mordecai with Margaret surprisingly. Ever since I've known Margaret, I've considered her the world's largest slut, but she did bring occasional joy when she hurt Mordecai in some way, now he knows how I feel and even though I will never say this out loud, she is pretty cool to be around. I waved and got some coffee in this huge mug I bought at a yard sale, once it was full, I went outside to get some fresh air.

The air was chilly but really fresh; this is how fall should really smell instead of that cheap imitation candle companies try to sell. I took a deep breath and drank some more coffee, just thinking about Jeremy. He's a really cool guy, I've never hated him because he's just so funny and a total sweet heart, today was a perfect example of that but I wonder how long he'll be in my life for. I don't expect people to really stay in my life that long in fact, Mordecai was the first to break that cycle. He also started another very destructive one for me, the night he took my virginity, I felt so wronged I polished off 2 bottles of vodka, I had the world's worst hangover but it helped a lot. I don't regret losing my virginity to him but still, I wish I could say we made love instead of just fucked. I put down my cup of coffee and reached for my pack of cigarettes, I took one out and lit it inhaling the sweet nicotine. First time I've smoked in 3 months, I sighed and wondered is Mordecai really that oblivious to the fact that I loved him? I was halfway done my cigarette when someone took it out of my hands and threw it on the ground.

I looked up and it's the blue bastard himself, _"Dude, you need to quit smoking."_ I roll my eyes, _"Fuck off." "Dude what is your problem?"_ I glare at him, _"You telling me what to do. What part of you don't own me do you not understand?"_ He grabbed my arm, _"Rigby what the fuck man?" "Go fuck yourself Mordecai, the world doesn't revolve around you, asshole." _I shook him off and I felt my phone buzz, I was about to check the screen but Mordecai took the phone from me, suddenly angry after seeing who it was. I brushed my hair out of my face and snatched my phone out of his hands, reading the text Jeremy sent me:  
JEREMY: Can't wait to see you!

"Are you dating Jeremy?" I glared at him, feeling the anger rise, "How the fuck is that your business?! Last time I checked I was single!" I rolled my eyes and looked at the time. Shit, it's already 9:52, what the hell have I been doing all of this time?! I pick up my mug and run into the house with Mordecai at my heels. I threw it in the sink and ran up the stairs, choosing what I wanted to wear. I decided on a pair of black skinny's and a checkerboard tee with my black hoodie and my black converse. I ran to the bathroom taking off my clothes when Mordecai burst in, "Dude what are you doing?" I again rolled my eyes "Taking a shower, duh." I pushed him out and locked the door, stepping into the lukewarm water, washing my body and my hair. Once I was done I ran to the room in a towel and got dressed, once I was finished with that I zoomed to the bathroom to fix my hair, I put on deodorant and some cologne I really liked. I looked in the mirror, black hair with brownish-green eyes and a left eyebrow piercing, I stuck out my tongue showing off my tongue ring. I looked at my phone, motherfucking hell, it's already 11:11. I closed my eyes and wished that this night would go perfectly. I opened my eyes and the time was now 11:14.

I ran down all of the stairs and out the door with Mordecai still following me. By the time I was at the park gate, I was out of breath and had 3 minutes to spare. Mordecai stood next me, "Who are you getting all dolled up for?" I shake my head, "Well it its sure as fuck isn't you." If looks could kill, I could feel him glaring at me and if he had heat vision, my brain would be cooked at this point."I don't see why you're dating such a tool…" "We aren't dating…yet." I could see him cringe a little out the corner of my eye, I hear wheels squeaking and see Jeremy pull up in a kickass convertible, I look Mordecai's, "Bye Mordi, don't wait up." I jumped in the car with Jeremy and he drove off, leaving Mordecai behind and my past with him, I don't need him, not anymore. I smiled at Jeremy, I know we are only friends but I still face palmed, feeling like I'm Bella choosing between Edward and Jacob. Jeremy as Jacob and Mordecai as Edward, looks like Edward is losing so far and to be honest who cares? Vampires are so clichéd, its time to run with the wolves.


	3. Chapter 3 Tonight

Makeshift Hearts

Chapter 3 Tonight

Rigby's POV

The night was frosty and clear, there were a few stars and even a full moon was out. It's time to run with wolves; I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Jeremy turning into a wolf. I glanced down at our hands, he was still holding on as if he would never let me go and I never wanted him to. I looked out of the window, the lights passing in bright blobs and the city looked so pretty from where we are. God knows how long later, we stopped in front of a club. As soon as I left the car, I could just feel the pulsating music from my feet. We walked to the front of the line, Jeremy said his name and just like that we were in. Wow, he really is a step up from Mordecai isn't he? The music was way more powerful inside than it was outside of the building, I could literally feel the music all around me and the lights, like something from an anime, so colorful and bright.

Jeremy and I started to dance, just letting the music take control. The vibrations made me semi-hard, and the music turned me wild, I was grinding my hips into Jeremy's suddenly craving him. I looked into his emerald eyes and he looked into mine, smiling devilishly. Our lips crashed into each other, our tongues fighting for dominance and our crotches grinding a little more fervently, it was pure ecstasy. I wanted to cum so badly but not here, so I told Jeremy that I was gonna to get a drink. He gave me a thumbs up and continued to dance, I went over to the bar and asked the bartender for the strongest thing they got. He pulled out a black bottle and poured me half of a cup; I downed that and almost choked. It's not that I can't hold my liquor but this stuff was like Superman's Punch in a glass, it was really strong and bitter but for some reason, I wanted another one. So I asked him to give me a full cup this time, he gave me a look and asked if I was sure. I smiled and told him I was, even though it was really loud in the club, I swear I heard him say it's your funeral, whatever, I chugged this too and paid the dude walking towards the dance floor.

I felt totally fine I really did until I started to dance, everything became all distorted and looked like it was melting. I felt dizzy and hot and horny, I looked for Jeremy and when I found him, I grabbed him and just let my primal urges take over. We were making out, our tongues fighting for dominance and our groins rubbing each other through the fabric of our jeans. I can't believe we're basically dry humping in a club, something about it was so, naughty and it turned me on even more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grinded into him with even more need, I was really close. Finally I was there, I was at my peak and I came, with one final thrust into his groin. I felt weightless and free, my limbs felt like jelly and it was just amazing, this was the most powerful orgasm I've ever had, it was never ending. I look into Jeremy's eyes, I feel the world go sideways and then everything went black.

When I woke up, I had the worst headache of all time, like my head felt like a melon being crushed by a sledgehammer. I also realized I was in a place with the softest everything, opening my eyes I realized it was a bed which should've been pretty obvious but cut me some slack I just woke up. Sitting up, I looked around, everything on the bed was red and silky or satiny, the room itself was white and the carpet was an ocean blue. There was also a huge flat screen on the wall and MacBook Pro on his desk in the corner I checked under the covers and saw I was naked except for a white t-shirt that was 2 sizes too big, I blushed and remembered what happened last night. I remember blacking out, then Jeremy carrying me to the car, we went up the stairs to his place, he took off my clothes and kissed me saying goodnight. I looked over to my right and there was my phone, I grabbed and turned it on. When it was done loading I saw the time, it was 12:34 in the afternoon. Holy shit, I was so late for work, oh my god Benson is so gonna fire me! I jumped out of bed, which was a mistake because I became really dizzy and nauseous. The door opened and Jeremy appeared, he was shirtless and his hair was wet, I looked at his abs. They were so amazing; I actually kind of envied him. I wasn't fat, but I was lacking in the abs department and I guess luckily for me, any fat I did have definitely went straight for my ass and trust me I would rather a bubble butt than beer gut any day of the week. He closed the distance between us and picked me up, we started to make out and instinctively I wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. We both fell on the bed, Jeremy started sucking on my neck while rubbing my nipples, I moaned running my hands through his damp hair. He was taking me there without really doing anything, that's what I like about Jeremy. With him it's effortless, easy as breathing unlike with Mordecai where everything felt jagged like glass shards and I felt like I was drowning. Jeremy went from sucking on my neck to sucking one of my nipples; it was ecstasy until my phone started to ring.

I grabbed it but Jeremy continued what he was doing, I answered the phone hearing a pissed off Benson ask where the hell I was. I was about to answer when Jeremy took my other nipple in his mouth, I couldn't stop from moaning loudly into the phone; Benson asked if he was interrupting something. I was about to answer no when Jeremy took my member in his mouth. My phone fell from my ear and I called Jeremy's name, he was smiling wickedly knowing that I was talking to Benson, I told him to stop but he kept going. I picked up my phone with shaky hands, asking Benson what he wanted again, I couldn't really pay attention to Benson, I was close and Jeremy knew it. Benson asked if I could be in before 2, I was about to say yes but I arched my back screaming for Jeremy as I climaxed. I was panting, I try to catch my breath when Jeremy kissed me, I pushed him off and told Benson I'll be at the park in 15 minutes. He said to take my time because I had until 2 and hung up, I can't believe I just came with my boss on the phone. How will I ever face Benson?

I shook my head and I climbed onto Jeremy, It was time I gave him a little thank you present. I went straight to work unbuttoning his pants and releasing his member. I held it in both hands, he wasn't the biggest but it was really thick and pink. I licked the tip of it, hearing him moan I put the whole thing in my mouth. He inhaled sharply; I bobbed my head up and down when he told me he was about to cum and finally he did. I swallowed and he went semi limp, breathing heavily, I couldn't help but smile knowing I finally made Jeremy feel as good as he's been making me feel. I asked him if he could give me a ride to work and he said of course. After getting dressed, Jeremy locked his front door, we jumped in his car and left. 20 minutes later, we were in front of the park house; I kissed Jeremy and promised I would call him later. I ran into the house and headed straight for Benson's office; I knocked and told me to come in. I looked him in the eyes, he told me I was late and I said sorry, he looked me in the eyes and we both blushed. He smirked and said sorry for interrupting, I blushed even more and so did he, finally he told me to get to work and I left his office. Once in the hall, I face palmed and headed towards my room, I was about to open the door when Mordecai came out. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in the room, closing the door. He looked me in the eye and said we needed to talk.


	4. Chapter 4 Emotions

Makeshift Hearts

Chapter 4 Emotions

Mordecai's POV

After Rigby left with that douche Jeremy, I went to the house and into the kitchen. I grabbed Margaret's hand and told her we're going to the movies, she smiled and said okay. The walk was somewhat romantic, I mean we were alone and holding hands under a full moon but I felt like there was something missing, I just didn't know what. I let Margaret choose the movie and of course it was a chick flick, we grabbed popcorn and soda and entered the theater.

I followed Margaret to the middle section of the theatre and we sat down just as the movie started, from what I could follow, it was about some chick Julia who's given up on men but falls in love with one anyway but then falls in love with her roommate Anna and has to choose between the 2. I rolled my eyes and just zoned out thinking about Rigby, I can't believe he was dating that douche Jeremy I mean, why did it have to be him of all people? I mean, they had nothing in common! Or did they? I wouldn't know when was the last time I even talked to Rigby? Shaking my head I looked at Margaret, no this isn't right and then it hit me, I know what's missing; it's Rigby that I want to be with right now. Don't get me wrong Margaret's a total bombshell but I didn't want her, I wanted Rigby.

After the movie ended, I walked Margaret home, she leaned in for a kiss but I just said goodnight and left. I texted Rigby asking where he was, after he didn't answer I called him but it went straight to voicemail, what the hell?! UGH! Anyway I was finally home; taking out my keys I unlocked the door and headed straight for my room.

I walked over to my bed and just sat on it putting my phone on the night stand next to it, thinking about Rigby and wondering why I was so fucking pissed to begin with. Was it because of the sex? I mean, it's a good enough reason, sex with Rigby is pretty awesome and I actually lost my virginity to him. Was it because I hated Jeremy? Well, I didn't exactly HATE him, well not really anyway, I just didn't trust or like him at all. So what was it? Why was I so mad? Was I jealous? No it can't be why would I be jealous of Jeremy? _Probably because he has Rigby and I don't_, whoa where did that come from? It's not like I love him or anything, maybe I have a crush on him. Oh who in the hell am I kidding, I think I'm in love with Rigby. I mean how could I not be in love with Rigby? He is so cute and I don't know why but he makes me feel special. We have so much in common, we both love videogames and pepperoni pizza, we both hate work, we love action movies and bowling. So what went wrong? Why was he with Jeremy instead of me? _**He treats me better than you ever will; **_the words from Rigby rang in my head, echoing. What did he mean by that?

I lie down, hands under my head, just thinking of all the things I've done to Rigby. Every time he annoyed me I hit him…oh, so is that what he meant? But I do that all the time! _Bet Jeremy doesn't_, and I suddenly felt like the world's largest douche, no wonder Rigby went to Jeremy. I was nothing but a big bully, hitting the one you love is something that you're NOT supposed to do! Ugh I am such an idiot, my phone suddenly rang and I reached for it hoping it was Rigby but I looked at the screen and it was only Margaret. I know I should answer but I just let it go to voicemail, I wasn't really in the mood to talk to her, or anyone really except Rigby. I sigh and turn towards my wall, closing my eyes and wishing Rigby was in my arms.

I wake to the sound of my alarm, after slamming the snooze button, I headed for the bathroom. After taking a shower and shaving I went back to my room and chose a pair of grey skinny legs, black converse and a blue and gray band tee with my white hoodie over it. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, I turned on the coffee maker and waited in anticipation, not really but my body was craving the caffeine. Once it was done I poured a cup and added some cream no sugar, I was never one for sweets, after finishing off my cup I felt energized and I headed outside. After getting assigned my chores for today, I put in my headphones and blasted Eminem's Just don't Give a Fuck on repeat.

After cleaning the gutters and mowing the lawn, I was pretty tired so I walked back into the house and into the kitchen when I bumped into Benson. He looked at me and I saw him turn a very dangerous shade of red and then he inhaled. I already knew what was coming so I grabbed the clock off the wall and shoved it in Benson's face, he read the clock and he red started to fade. He sighed, grabbed a cup of coffee, I looked at the clock in my hand and saw it was 12:34 which was well over lunch time. I was about to open the fridge when I remembered that I wanted to ask (more like beg) Benson for Friday off because me and Rigby had tickets to this indie band The Flaming Skulls.

I ran up the stairs and was just about to knock on his office door when I heard loud moaning. What the fuck?! I leaned my ear on to the door listening closely. I can't believe Benson of all people is watching porn at work! This was just too sweet, and then I heard him ask if he was interrupting something. Wait what? I cracked open the door and saw he was facing the phone on his desk, whoever it was, they were on speaker. Then I heard Jeremy's name being called, just who exactly is Benson taking too?! I heard Rigby's voice; he was panting and apologizing to Benson, so it's Rigby on the phone? Gears started to turn, I figured Rigby was still with Jeremy but what are they doing? Benson told Rigby to come in by 2 or he's fired and hug up the phone, I pushed myself off the door and walked into my room and closed the door. I went to my bed and lie down, I just felt numb, my thoughts on Rigby. How could he…with Jeremy of all people…


	5. Chapter 5 Shifting

Makeshift Hearts

Chapter 5 Shifting

Mordecai's POV

I'm not going to lie, I felt betrayed and even though I knew that it was selfish of me, I really couldn't help it. My head was reeling and so were my thoughts, they were going up and down and then my questions became very curious. What did Jeremy have that I didn't? Would Rigby ever love me in that way? If it came to choosing me or Jeremy or me, who would win? Is Jeremy bigger than me? I blushed at the thought, what the hell is wrong with me? I sigh and rolled over staring at the ceiling thinking about Rigby, my…my what exactly? My best friend or was he my crush? The love of my life? Or possibly the key to my heart? What was Rigby to me? I don't know, if only I could talk to Rigby then maybe we could find out together.

2 o'clock was Rigby's deadline, maybe I could talk to him then! With renewed faith or something like that, I jumped out of bed and went to Benson's office. I got on my knees and begged that he give me and Rigby Friday off, he sighed and finally gave in then told me to get back to work before he changed his mind. I ran out of his office and out the front door, all I had to do was rake the leaves and then I would be done all of my chores for today! I was about to start raking again when a thought came to me, would Rigby rather be with Jeremy than me? I couldn't help but already feel rejected, I mean it's a definite possibility that they already have plans…I guess I could just take Margaret but I would rather go with Rigby.

I shake my head and went back to work, once I was finished I took the rake back into the shed and headed towards the house. I grabbed another cup of coffee and went upstairs to my room, I didn't really feel like doing anything so I sat on the window sill and people watched. A red convertible pulled up in front of the house and anger just washed over me in waves, as it pulled off I couldn't help but wish it would just explode. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I can't help but smile, Rigby's back! I heard him get closer and closer to our room and then he passed it. What the hell just happened? I sat back on my bed and waited when I heard footsteps, I won't let this chance go by again! I opened the door and grabbed his arm, "Dude, we need to talk", I pulled him in and locked the door.

Rigby looked confused but said nothing, suddenly I was really nervous but I didn't know why, I mean this was Rigby of all people! I shook my head and looked into his hazel eyes, my heart started beating faster and my hands were sweating, Rigby tugged my arm. "Mordecai?" there was worry in his voice, I swallowed and opened my mouth, "Hey Rigby guess what? Benson gave us Friday off, how fucking sweet is that?!" Rigby's eyes lit up and he started jumping up and down excitedly, he walked over to our stereo and turned on some music when Mississippi Queen started playing. We both started to go wild, Rigby was jumping on the bed and I was shaking my head from left to right and air guitar-ing away. I turned up the music and I could feel the vibrations of the bass, we were singing along and just having our own little party in our room.

Rigby was shaking his hips with the music and I was entranced and slightly horny, I walked over to the bed and grabbed him by the shoulders, looking into his eyes I crashed our lips together. He threw his arms around my shoulders and my hands were on his waist, we fell on the bed and our total make out session turned into dry humping. My hands moved under his shirt and I pinched his nipples, he moaned and it only made me harder, our grinding went from slow and steady to fast with need. Mississippi Queen went off and Hang me out to dry started to play I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted him now. I took Rigby's pants off and went straight for his erection. I grabbed it and licked the tip, his hands grabbed my hair and he moaned as I kept licking it, teasing him knowing that he wanted release. I stopped and kissed him, "Get on all fours." He followed my command with no complaints, I grabbed both of his ass cheeks and spread them open, I moved closer to his hole and licked it. He gasped, I thrust my tongue in and out of him and knowing he loved it turned me on even more. I grabbed the lube from my night stand and poured it on his hole, he shuddered and I covered my fingers with lube putting in two fingers. He was moaning as I finger fucked him slowly, I took out my fingers and shoved in my cock, I felt his body tense up as he moaned.

I started out slow and steady then I sped up, slamming into his body, I knew he was close when I stopped. Rigby was panting; I wanted to look in his eyes so I switched our position from doggy style to missionary, I moved a little and he moaned, threw his arms around my neck and I started to kiss him. I decided to move slowly, I don't know why but I didn't want this to be just sex, I wanted this to be more. As I kept my steady pace, Rigby was moaning and panting in our kisses, I was near the edge and so was he, I went even faster, gripping his erection and pumping in tuned with my thrusts. He was gasping, our kisses frantic, "Mordecai, I'm about to cum", with a few thrusts he clutched my back and grunted, I felt his hole clench tightly as he came. His cum was on my hand as he shuddered from orgasm, his hole still clenching me, after one final thrust I climaxed as well.

We were both breathing heavily and I don't know why but I just had to say it, "Rigby?" his eyes met mine, "I love you." And I sealed those words with a kiss…


	6. Chapter 6 Repeat

Makeshift Hearts

Chapter 6 Repeat

Rigby's POV

There's a saying, we always want what we can't have and I couldn't help but agree. After our fuck session Mordecai went to sleep and I just sat or the edge of the bed with my head in my hands, here we go again. I sigh and get up, grab a towel and head to the bathroom, once in I closed the door and locked it then turned on the shower. Once the shower was lukewarm I stepped in and sat down in the tub and just let my mind wander. What the fuck am I doing? Why am I in love with Mordecai? I sigh as I let the water hit my fur, it sucks that I can't talk to anyone about this, well maybe Jeremy but…shaking my head I get up turn off the water and get out of the shower, grabbing my towel I started drying off.

Once done, I wrap the towel around my waist and go back to my room, once inside I closed the door and looked at Mordecai, he looked so peaceful and…and I hated him for that, doesn't he know what he's doing to me? How dare he sleep so soundly after doing what he did to me! I was tempted to punch him in the head but I took a deep breath instead, calming myself. I put on some black skinnies and a white tee that said PWNed, throwing on a camouflage hoodie I left the room. Down the stairs and out the door, I just started walking. I put in my headphones and just ignored the world, step by step, song after song I kept walking and then the walking turned to running. I ran and ran, I ran till I couldn't breathe, I ran because it made me feel free, Mordecai or Jeremy? It started to rain and finally stopped, walking over to a nearby tree I sat down trying to catch my breath just thinking.

Another fuck session with Mordecai, something I was pretty sure I wouldn't let happen again and yet it did, I sigh. Can I really call it just another fuck session? For some reason this time felt different, as if…as if he actually loved me. I shake my head and tears started to form, of course he doesn't love me, he only wants Margaret, and until they start dating I'm just fuck practice. Fuck practice…everything we did he would do with Margaret, every kiss, every thrust and when he says I love you, he'll actually mean it…

The rain became heavier and so did my heart, I felt the tears fall, _"Damn, when did I become so fucking sensitive all of a sudden?" _I laugh, of course I would be talking to myself, because at the end of the day the only one I have is me… I close my eyes and take a deep breath, suddenly my phone started to vibrate. I took it out to see a text message from Jeremy;

**JEREMY:** Feel like going to the movies tonight?

I started to think no but I could use some time away from the house and Mordecai…

**RIGBY:** Sure

**JEREMY:** Great, it's a date then! I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock

**RIGBY:** Cool, can't wait!

I smiled, the universe sure works in mysterious ways doesn't it? I get up from my spot and start walking back to the park. By the time I reached the door I was soaking wet and a little cold but it didn't bother me too much. I walked upstairs and back into my room, _"There you are Rigby, I was wondering where you were. Why are you wet?"_ I turned and looked at him, he was still naked and in bed, he must've just woke up from his nap._ "I went for a walk and it started to rain."_ I walked over to the closet and turned on the light looking over my clothes. Hmm, what to wear? It's just the movies and _**maybe**_ dinner so nothing too fancy, not that I have anything fancy that I can wear anyways but still… _"Um dude, what are you doing?" _ I picked out a white short sleeve button down shirt, a black leather jacket and red skinny legs with a pair of black converse , I walked over to my dresser and took out a black bowtie and my hipster glasses. _"Rigby?"_ satisfied with my outfit, I just put in on my bed, what else will I need? _"Rigby!" _I turned around to face Mordecai,_ "What?!" "Dude what are you doing? What's with the outfit, going somewhere?" _I roll my eyes and turn back around annoyed that he made me lose my train of thought,_ "Yeah, I'm going to the movies with Jeremy later on." _There was a pause_, "When?" "Um, 9-ish I think." _Cologne! That's what I was picking out, I went back to my dresser and opened the second drawer filled with colognes and deodorant. Hmm, an eternity later I just settled with my favorite one, Black Amethyst. I threw the bottle on my bed and looked in the mirror, hazel eyes stared back at me and my roughly shoulder length emo layered dark brown hair was wavy again thanks to the rain. I looked at my phone and the time read 5:42 PM, it only takes 20 minutes to flatiron it but I kinda don't feel like it…

"_What movie are you going to see?" "Uh, I honestly don't know."_ My phone buzzed, I looked at the screen and saw a message from Jeremy;

**JEREMY:** Hey, you wanna grab a bite after the movies? My treat

**RIGBY: **Well aren't you quite the gentleman?Sure, if anything's open that late

**JEREMY:** Cool

I smiled, dinner and a movie? How cliché but I still couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy. I took off my wet clothes and stood naked in the middle of the room, arms wrapped around my shoulders, _"You should totally ditch your plans with Jeremy and just come back to bed with me…"_ I roll my eyes_, "As tempting as that sounds, I have to start getting ready." _I shook off his arms and walk over to my bed and put on my outfit for tonight. _"Ugh, I don't see what the big deal is, we can go to the movies anytime!" "I know that, but I want to go to the movies tonight, with Jeremy"_ There was silence, what is Mordecai's deal? I roll my eyes and focus on what I was doing, I finished putting on my outfit so I plugged in my flatiron and waited for it to warm up. 5 minutes later I started to straighten my hair, 10 minutes and there was still silence, 15 minutes and I was almost done, 20 minutes later I was finally done, unplugging my iron, I wrapped the cord around it and threw it back on my dresser, while I was seriously overdosing on Black Amethyst Mordecai finally spoke again. _"You know Rigby, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you were going on a date." "Maybe it is, not that it would bother me any." "YOU WOULD DATE THE DOUCHEBAG?!" "Sure, I don't see why not, it's not like I'm in a relationship so who knows? Whatever happen, happens." _ I walked pass Mordecai and down the stairs to the door with Mordecai following me, _"But, but Rigby!"_ I turned around to face him, _"You know Mordecai, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you were jealous." _A spectrum of emotions flashed through his eyes, "Are you jealous Mordecai?"

A small part of me wanted him to say yes, to admit that he loved my and wanted me to be his…"NO!" Of course not, I didn't expect him to anyway, "Then you step the fuck off." A honk was heard from outside the door, "Well that's my ride Mordecai, don't wait up." And with that, I left.


End file.
